


Itchy

by teleconfusion



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blood, M/M, Someone dies, sex probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleconfusion/pseuds/teleconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata shrugged. "Yeah sure I guess."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itchy

komaeda asked Hinata to come to his resort.cottage for one specific reason. "I have an itch on my back and I can't reach it." HE said to him once he had arrived. "Is that for real the reason why you called me.over here?"   
No it wasn't." HE replied with that fucking stupid smile of his. "It was that, and..." komaeda whispered in Hinatas eat: "I killed....." there was a long pause of heated silence before he finished his sentence. "Mufasa." Komaeda laughed, but Hinata wasn't about to take his Jokes today.   
"FuCk off."   
Hinata push3d him away but towards a wall and turned him around so that his face was on the wall. "Where's that stu0id itch?"   
"It's everywhere man. Just like the circle of life"  
"Shut up" Hinata just started scratching everywhere. It was easier that way. He covered as much room as possible and was just about to stop when komaeda told him to scratch harder.   
HINATA just did what he was told and started scratching harder. "That's not hard enough."   
HE continued after a little wiggle so he could get more comfortable. "I need to use to scratch me hard enough to where I start to bleed."  
Getting a little fed up, Hinata jus5 dragged his nails down komaedas skin until the red flesh turned i.to red liquid. Komaeda let out a gasp when he felt the blood run down his back. Turning around, he smiled again and thanked his friend. Komaeda looked down and saw that Hinatas fingers had some of his blood on them. "Oh here let me clean you up." Komaeda took Hinatas fingers and put them in his mouth.   
Disgusted, Hinata gagged at the site. "Gross dude, you're sick!"   
"That's what they've been telling me." HE took his own hand after releasing Hinatas and took him by the jaw, and moved it up and down like a puppet.  
He started to sing lady Gaga, "I want your horror, I want your disease. I want your everything as long as it's free, I want your love." At that, Hinata jumped away terrified and komaeda continued, "Love Love love. I want your love." Komaeda winked and held out his hand. "So how about it?"  
Hinata shrugged. "Yeah sure I guess."  
They started to rip off each other's clothes, wrestling over to the bed. After switching who was on top and bottom for about ten minutes, Hinata made it to the top position.   
"Hey, now my chest itches." Cutting to the chase, Hinata just dug his nails in right away and made Komaeda bleed everywhere until he was covered in his own blood. "Wow it's almost like a murder took place here."   
That's when komaeda got flipped like a patty and Hinata just went right in. Being a pathetic little high school boy, he only lasted like 45 seconds. Komaeda the same. And so, covered in blood and semen, they went to bed, only for Hinata to wake up and find out that komaeda is prone to excessive bleeding, and so bled out that night.   
The end.


End file.
